


Plants versus iZombies

by mlraven



Category: Original Work, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Faux news post, Gen, Plants, Zombies, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: Kotaku Exclusive:BioWarFare's newest gameiZombie: best game ever or giant conspiracy?





	Plants versus iZombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Happy Brave New Bork, tdc!
> 
> Thanks to prinz for the beta.

**_iZombie_ : Going Viral or a Virulent Hoax?**

by Aimee Jay

 

From the developers of _Plants vs. Zombies_ and _Zen Garden 2_ comes the hottest new game since _Zombie Farmville_! Coming April 27th, say hello to _iZombie_!

I interviewed Lead Designer August Peel outside of BioWarFare’s offices in Walnut Creek. We’re sitting at a table in a rock garden, gravel and boulders interspersed with plants and giant cut-outs of the main characters from BioWarFare’s previous games.

When I ask about the new game, August says, “Millennials are all into these weird planting games. I don’t get it, but our market researcher told us that plants are the number one fastest-growing market segment.” He pushes his horn-rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “I couldn’t figure out an angle, but then I remembered that everyone loves zombies! And people loved the last time we mashed up plants and zombies, so why not do it again? If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it,” he says, tapping the side of his nose smugly.

I ask about the gameplay, since BioWarFare still hasn’t released a trailer. No cinematic, no gameplay footage— all the public has seen (including us game reviewers) is their cover art.

August winces.

“Yeah, we’re in the process of finalizing that,” he says, looking away.

My eyebrows shoot up— after all, _iZombie_ is coming out two weeks after my interview— and I ask for confirmation.

“Are you saying that you’re still finalizing the mechanics? Or are you just putting the finishing touches on the models?”

August shifts in his seat.

“Look, I can tell you that there are going to be zombies growing in a pot, and you’re going to have to take care of them and feed them brains and shit so they don’t revolt and try to take over, but I can’t tell you about the specific mechanics.” He pauses, then seems to come to something. “That’s proprietary,” he says smugly, sounding relieved at providing an answer that I suspect he pulled out of his ass.

Was this an excuse? Does BioWarFare really have a new game, or is this all a publicity stunt? Will _iZombie_ actually be released on April 27th, or will it get “delayed” forever like Valve’s _Half-Life 3_?

Join us back here on April 27th, when we’ll either post a detailed review of _iZombie_ or begin an investigation into this conspiracy.


End file.
